I have cheated death and tamed the dragon'
by Phynix
Summary: Duo Maxwell gets drunk and recaps his life to a sad Heero Yuy. A Truthful look to each others feelings. 2x5, Implied 1x2, Writen in early 2000


'I have cheated death and tamed 

'I have cheated death and tamed the dragon'   
by Phynix Caskey

Disclamer: I do not own GW, nor do I want too. I think the people who own it do a damn good job with it. But this story is mine even if the characters are not.

"I have Cheated Death and tamed the Dragon. Oh don't look at me like that Heero, it is the truth." Duo said sighing as he took another sip of his drink. The war was over and Duo was lost in through sitting at the bar talking to his long time war friend Heero. Both were Gundam pilots now long retired. "What?" Duo asked at Heero's puzzled look.

"Nothing really, just trying to figure out your statement." Duo laughed at his friend.

"Easy Heero my Boy." Duo said as he patted Heero on the back, Heero always hatted when Duo called him a boy and treated him as one. They both were the same age. "I lived my life as shinigami during the war. Taking peoples life with the sheer power of my training and my mobile suit. I have also cheated death many times as well. Hell for instance…

'I hate to Copy Heero. But… Shinigami is taking you to Hell.' Duo hit the self detonate button a few times to find it doesn't work. 'Damn it I can't even destroy myself.'

"Luck was with me that day Heero." Duo said looking at his friend as they remembered.

"Luck wasn't with you Duo. I dis-activated the detonator and used some of the parts on Wing."

"You what?" Duo said standing up off his barstool. "Why in Hell did you do that Heero?"

Heero pulled Duo back down on his Barstool. "Because I needed the parts and figured you didn't."

"All this time I thought I had cheated death that day."

The two continued talking about how Duo had cheated Death. A lot of 'No Duo' and 'I did' was heard from Heero. Duo started to become very somber as they walked home. All this time Duo hadn't cheated death, he just had a really good friend helping him through life.

"You said you tamed the dragon Duo, how?" Heero asked already knowing the answer as he recalled the conversation with Wufei the day before.

'Heero it happened, Maxwell and I. Heero I knew I loved him and thank you my friend for telling me his weak spots.' Wufei said on the phone.

'Glad to hear you are happy Wufei." Heero lied through his teeth. He loved Duo to death, but he knew Duo didn't love him so it was hard when he made the decision to help Wufei get Duo.

'Now what about you Heero? What are you going to do?' Wufei asked his friend.

'I am thinking of going back to Relena.' Heero said not wanting to remember the rest of the conversation.

Duo continued to think and laughed as he told Heero how he had tamed the Dragon of the group. Chang Wufei, his now found lover.

"Well that was easy. It all started with one of Wufei's and my fights. You know the World War Three type of fights we have?" Heero nodded at the question. He had been found in the middle of the fight many times. "Well it was a stupid fight really…

'Duo you washed my outfit with yours again. I asked you not to do my laundry.' Wufei was trying really hard not to yell at the stupid braided baka he had shared an apartment with, since they moved out of Quatre's place. Duo just looked at him and shrugged.

'I was doing something nice for you 'fei' Duo had said turning his attention back to the Television.

Wufei had lost it at this point. 'Something Nice?! How can turning my white clothes gray be nice?!'

Duo looked up and the arguing started full force. Duo defended himself and Wufei tried to make himself heard that no matter what happened to himself he can do his own laundry and Duo can leave it alone.

"I guess Wufei was a little pissed at me as he pulled out his katana on me and started to chase me around our small apartment."

"Do you blame him Duo? He loves his white clothes, gray doesn't suit him." Duo sighed. "Any ways continue."

"I was out of breath and had fallen on to the couch on my back cowering. Wufei had leaned over me and took my throat in his hands…

'If you ever do this again I will kill you Maxwell.' Wufei said in a calm voice.

"That was scary Heero. You never have seen Wufei like that trust me run. Any ways I didn't know what I was doing next. I gathered my strength and kissed him. Not one of these scared pecks that kids do I full out deep throat kissed him."

Heero just gave his Hm. Reply.

"Heero after that it was wonderful. I never knew Wufei felt that way about me. Never in my life had I thought that he would kiss back and make love to me. It shocked me and I knew than that I loved him more than anything."

Heero looked at Duo and smiled. He had known the two loved each other it was just a matter of time. But deep down Heero felt as if he lost all hope on having his Duo back.

"Heero do you mind that Wufei and I are a couple? I know that once you loved me, and I feel bad that I never fully felt the same way about you." Duo said stopping in front of his apartment and turned Heero to look at him. "If you are not happy with Wufei and I tell me and it will be over please Heero."

"Duo what is wrong with you? You found what you have been looking for in Wufei, and at the fact that I do not like it you are going to give it up to make me happy? Duo I will never be happy in less you are. I know this and I always have known this. That is why when Wufei came to me for help on how to get you I helped."

"You helped him?"

"Yes although it went different than we had planed." Wufei said walking out of the doors of the apartment to join the conversation. "Again I think you Heero."

"Duo have a great life with Wufei. You two were made for each other." Heero said taking Duo's hands in his and pulling them to his heart. "And always remember if you ever need someone to talk to, or just to be with in silence. Call me please. As I will never stop loving you." Tears were rolling down Duo's cheeks as Heero took a quick look at Wufei. No words were spoken but Wufei knew Heero was asking permission from Duo's new lover for a kiss.

When Wufei nodded Heero wiped away the tears on Duo's face and gave him a soft kiss that was filled with his love. After he broke the kiss Heero walked away not looking back but waving.

"I guess that was good bye." Duo said as Wufei helped to support his lovers weight.

"I guess so." Wufei said looking at Duo.

"Wonder if I will ever see him again?" Duo said walking with Wufei to their apartment.

"You will. I am sure of it." Wufei said as they laid down together for the night.


End file.
